Anytime
by Down the edge
Summary: The result of having no alone causing Hiccup to become over powerful with sex with Astrid. WARNING WARNING This is not at all gentle, it is rough. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Review for more. RATED M FOR A REASON


**Anytime**

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup's and Astrid's Have been in a relationship for three short years. They always find a way to have alone time, but have very little. They have got to the point where they need more than kissing. But they can't get away from the village. Until now.

**One day Before Hiccup's Birthday**

"I still can believe you're turning 18" Astrid states.

"Yup" Hiccup says while laying on his bed.

"What's your problem?" She says going to lay by him.

"Nothing… I'm just tired of not spending time with you."

"Hiccup, why do you have to be all sweet like that?"

"Because…" He says to nervous to continue.

"Because why?"

"I'm just going to come out and say it….. I love you Astrid." He then turns away.

Realizing that this is the first time he said those three words. "I love you too, Hiccy"

The nickname just made him cave in. He grabs Astrid by the waist and pulls her in for a kiss. He doesn't know how he got to his underwear in one kiss, but he guess Astrid wants him bad. Knowing that his dad could come in at any moment. He has no choice but to stop her. "Astrid we can do this here."

"I know." Astrid says pouting, "I just love you so much."

"Me too." He stops to think.

"What is going on in that head of yours?"

"We don't have to stop." He says with an evil grin.

"Hiccup we are not running the chance of getting caught by your dad."

"Who says we are staying here."

He grabs her hand and starts to go to the woods. "Hiccup where are we going?"

"To a place secret, where no one can find else."

"O-Okay then." Astrid responds.

"It's just up a…" Hiccup starts but didn't finish.

"What is it Hic.." Astrid could not believe her eyes.

There in a clearing was their dragons. But that wasn't it. Toothless was having sex with Stormfly. It looked like her dragon was enjoying it a lot. But what was that object next to Toothless.

"Hey Bud, whats you doing?" Hiccup yells at Toothless.

Both dragons freeze seeing Hiccup. Then the unbelievable happens, both of them continue and Toothless pushes the object next to him to Hiccup.

Hiccup bends down and picks the object up. Knowing it is a type of fruit he hasn't seen before. He decides to take a bit out of it.

"HICCUP, why would you do that?" Astrid yells at Hiccup.

He stares at her for a minute and throws her to the ground.

Without a second waste, Hiccup has Astrid and him naked. He was about to take her, but then he came back to reality . "Ummm….. Astrid why are we naked?" He then turns around to see both dragons going at it. "And why are they having sex?"

All that Astrid was flip them over, so that she was on top. She was about to put his dick in her before noticing how big he was. He was standing a foot tall and at least her wrist thick. How was that going to fit in her.

Hiccup noticing she stop he got shy, "Am-am I to small?"

"How do you think this is small?" She states while grabbing him, making him groan.

"I-I don't know."

Astrid then begins to feed him into her, but stops when his tip is at her entrance.

Without warning from Hiccup, he slams himself into her breaking the barrier and the entrance of her womb.

Astrid cries out in pain, but is silenced by Hiccup's lips.

He then starts to move in and out of her till only his tip is left and slams right back in. Each time making Astrid moan as he slides out. He does this for 10 more times before he slams one last time and unloads into Astrid's womb. Filling her up to the max. He slowly pulls out of her, still rock hard.

Astrid then notice their dragons coming over to them. She sees Hiccup and Toothless look at each other and then grin at her. "There is no way I am going to do what you are thinking." Astrids says to both of them.

"Okay, fine….. Come over here." Hiccup says while laying on his back.

Astrid comes over and slowly sits down on Hiccup not facing him. She begins a slow pace, until she hears Hiccup say, "Come here Bud."

Before she can say 'no', Toothless shoves his dick into her with Hiccup's. They both stretches her to the max. Then she felt them both enter her womb. And then the male start their rough fast rhythm.

Stormfly is off to the side watching them, wanting to join in. She then hears her rider call her over. "Turn around girl." Her rider tells her to do. She slowly lowers herself to Astrid, and could not believe Astrid starts to lick her pussy.

After five minutes Astrid feels the guys about to cum. She is suddenly overcome by the way they both came and moans into Stormfly causing her to cum all over Astrid's face. Astrid looks down at her belly and notices a big hump cause by their cum. She barely has time to look at Hiccup before he enters her ass. She is overcomed again by pleasure, until Toothless begins to enter her ass with Hiccup. She is stretched to the max and yells in pain, but before her yell escapes Stormfly sits back down on her face.

After ten minutes of her ass getting destroyed and the constant licks of Stormfly's pussy. Stormfly cums again, causing Astrid to clamp down on the men. Which causes them to cum in her ass and fill her up.

Both men pull out of Astrid leaving a 3 inch gaping hole. Then they surprise Astrid by filling her mouth up and shoves their length down her throat making her gag and causing the to cum. They pull out of her mouth, "Are you okay Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

All she could do was nod, and then they were on Stormfly.

Toothless enter her ass, making her purr. While Hiccup went behind a tree and recovered a bag. Then brought it over to Astrid and pulled out two pairs of exact size didlos of his and Toothless's dicks. He then shoved them in Astrid filling here to the max, Next, he motion her to lick Stormfly's pussy when he fuck her.

They all are finally spent and Hiccup hears, "WAKE UP!"

Hiccup opens his eyes to the real world and sees Astrid shaking him. "Hey..um..Hi...Astrid."

"Hiccup you're late for your party." She states, "You not even dre.."

"What Astrid?" He asked, but then realizes he doesn't have any clothes on. And sees Astrid staring at his dick, "Umm.."

"I guess I could give you my present now." She slowly says.

Without warning from Astrid he is shoved down on his bed with a naked Astrid above him, "You're so beautiful."

She slowly sinks down on his dick, but Hiccup begin Hiccup slams into her breaking the barrier saying she is a virgin and just reaching her womb. He was overwhelmed with pleasure and the wetness of Astrid. While she was overcoming pain with pleasure of Hiccup.

After a minute of stillness, Astrid set a rhythm causing both of them to moan.

**20 minutes Later**

Hiccup is feeling close to expolieding and begs Astrid to get off him. But he is to late and cums into Astrid, making her cum on him, causing him to cum again.

"I didn't know you could last so long and still cum in me tiwce." Astrid says to HIccup.

"Either did I….. Could we do that again?" He asked.

"Not now. We have a party to get to. Other than that, _anytime_."


End file.
